


Ojcowskie rozwiązania

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, bo czasem potrzebuję również crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Feanor rozwiązuje problem, a Nerdanela dowiaduje się o kolejnej z jego umiejętności. Fluff.





	Ojcowskie rozwiązania

**Author's Note:**

> Jak rzadko u mnie - tłumaczenie własnego tekstu z angielskiego na polski.

**Ojcowskie rozwiązania**

Wiele można by powiedzieć o domu Fёanara. Wyjątkowy – zdecydowanie. Chaotyczny i nieokiełznany – na porządku dziennym. Małostkowy – od czasu do czasu. Lecz z Nelyo i Kano ganiającymi się wzajemnie po korytarzach i z małym Tyelko co rusz przynoszącym do domu zwierzęta, z Fёanarem kipiącym energią i gotowym toczyć dyskusje na dowolny temat, który akurat go pasjonował, w końcu z jej własnymi rzeźbami zajmującymi miejsce i czas – ich dom nigdy nie był spokojny. Nigdy.

Tak więc, gdy Nerdanela wróciła do domu z nowymi narzędziami – prezentem od ojca – cisza uderzyła ją niemal namacalnie. Nawet mały Moryo spał spokojnie w jej ramionach. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że może Fёanaro zabrał gdzieś chłopców, lecz zaraz dostrzegła Nelya bawiącego się z Tyelko w ogrodzie i obrażonego Kano siedzącego obok. Spodziewając się zastać męża w domu, jako że ostatnimi czasy Fёanaro interesował się lingwistyką, Nerdanela udała się do jego studia na tyłach domu.

Fёanaro faktycznie tam był, lecz nie czytał ani nie pisał kolejnego eseju. Miast tego siedział w fotelu, skupiony. Na kolanach miał rozłożoną lnianą tkaninę, w rękach złotą i czerwoną nitkę.

– Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz wyszywać – odezwała się Nerdanela, podchodząc do męża.

– Moja matka jest z tego znana, więc dlaczego zakładałaś, że ja sam nigdy się nie nauczyłem? – zapytał z urazą Fёanaro. – Nie jest to może coś, co opanowałem do perfekcji, lecz sądzę, że ujdzie.

Wzór rzeczywiście był ładny, z złotem błyszczącym na tkaninie i kontrastującym z czerwienią, która zdawała się płonąć. Gdy Nerdanela odkładała na stół swoje narzędzia, spostrzegła na nim kilka innych arkuszy, ozdobionych już gwiazdą rodu Fёanara.

– Raczysz wyjaśnić, skarbie, dlaczego wyszywasz nasze ścierki? – zapytała, rozbawiona. Jej mąż nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by przypominać przyrodnim braciom, kto jest dziedzicem Finwego, ale w domu porzucał tę sztywną manierę. Nerdanela zaśmiała się cicho i przysiadła na wolnej części stołu.

– Zapytaj Kano – odparł Fёanaro, ignorując subtelne docinki żony. – Zgubił kolejną. Bierze swoje śniadanie, wychodzi z innymi dziećmi uczyć się na dworze, a potem nigdy nie przynosi ściereczek z powrotem. Gdy zapytałem, dlaczego, twierdził, że nie umie ich rozróżnić i nigdy nie wie, która jest jego. To tak nie może być, żeby nie umiał odróżnić _naszych_ ścierek od cudzych.

Jako żona Fёanara, Nerdanela sądziła, że widziała już wszystko, a jednak mąż po raz kolejny zdołał ją zaskoczyć.

– Mały chodzi czasem z głową w chmurach... Naprawdę, tylko czekam, aż będziemy musieli go szukać, bo zapomni drogi do domu.

– Powiedział ten, który nie umiał poprawnie liczyć, gdy nazywał własnego pierworodnego. – Nerdanela mrugnęła do Fёanara, który tylko prychnął.

Carnistir w jej ramionach poruszył się i obudził, a potem wydał z siebie bardzo nieszczęśliwy odgłos i zaczął płakać. Nerdanela wstała i przytuliła niemowlę, usiłując je uspokoić. Westchnęła tylko, gdy zapłakany chłopiec opluł ją całą.

– Skończyłeś już z tą? – Nerdanela wskazała na ścierkę na kolanach Fёanara. – Cudownie. Podaj mi ją, dobrze? Najwyraźniej Moryowi znów coś zaszkodziło.

 


End file.
